The Future
by Dragon Eye Girl
Summary: It's 12 years into the future and a force is taking over the Atmos. Sequel to Take Care of Her. The story is better than the summary. Trust me.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, sequel time!

Gimme reviews please and thank you.

I don't own the Storm Hawks

Enjoy the story!

* * *

It was 12 years since she stayed with her father instead of the Storm Hawks. Serenity added speed to her ride as she chased after the Dark Ace for training. Pulling on her handles, her ride activated into flying mode and she pulled up into the air. Looking over the edge of her ride, she was able to see her father zooming underneath her, weaving through thick Cyclonian rocks. Flying down and transforming her ride back into bike mode, she landed in front of him and they both leapt up on their rides as they took out red energy blades. Father and daughter then began to duel viciously and they both changed into flying mode before soaring high into the clouds. Dark Ace then leapt onto his daughter's ride and they began to push against each other, the red light radiating off their faces. Smirking, he swiftly roundhouse kicked Serenity off her ride. Scowling, she deployed her hang glider as Dark Ace leapt back onto his own Talon Switchblade Elite. Wearing a face of concentration, Serenity landed back on her ride and deactivated the wings. Landing on the rough ground, she began to weave around obstacles as she rode underneath the Dark Ace. Taking out her energy blade as soon as she was underneath him perfectly, she returned to flying mode and sliced off a wing of Dark Ace's ride, causing the Cyclonian warrior to leap off and deploy his own hang glider. Smiling with a small laugh, she transformed her ride into bike mode again and began to ride towards a rock. Flipping off the rock, she skidded to a stop to Dark Ace as he landed on the ground. "Impressive Serenity." He complimented. 

"Thank you Father. I only learned from the best of the best." Serenity returned and revved the engine.

Seeing a cliff, she began to race towards it. Flying off the edge, she began to soar over a huge canyon and as she started to drop, she transformed into fly mode. Shooting through the sky, a red energy blast hit the engine of her ride that began to smoke and sputter. Coughing, she looked up to see the Dark Ace soaring above her, holding a reddish orange crystal and his energy blade. With her engine smoking and sputtering even worse and losing power at an intense rate. Feeling a sharp shift from her skimmer, she saw she was zooming towards the ground. Taking her only choice, she leapt off her skimmer and deployed her hang glider, and watched helplessly as he ride crashed into a heap of parts and burst into flames. Letting out a deep breath, she landed next to her demolished and burning skimmer and sighed. He pulled a fast one on her. She should've known that her father would be carrying a Repair Crystal with him. Pulling his ride down and next to his daughter, the Dark Ace remarked, "Well, you're still an impressive fighter. Truly my daughter."

"Father. I was wondering. What about Mother? What was she like?" questioned Serenity and the Dark Ace leaned against his ride. "Well, she was brave, smart and beautiful. She was an Interceptor, and a powerful Sky Knight."

"Did you destroy her? I mean, you defeated more Sky Knights than anyone. You single handed destroyed the original Storm Hawks."

"No. Repton and the Raptors destroyed the Interceptors."

"I wish that I could've said good bye to her. Well, at least we still go to her grave. I guess that's better than nothing." Serenity sighed.

Looking up at the sky, The Dark Ace saw the Condor soaring lazily over them and he remarked, "Go have some fun. My training for you is over for the day."

"Thank you Father." Serenity thanked and he tossed her the Repair Crystal.

Finally, her ride stop burning and she dropped the crystal into her melted crystal slot, her ride repaired itself. Stepping onto her repaired ride, it spat the crystal out and she caught it. Pocketing it on a pouch on the side of her leg, she flew into the sky. Racing to the side of the Condor, she tapped on the metal and Aerrow came speeding out, where they began to circle each other. "Well Aerrow. Ready to have your tail get kicked…again?" taunted Serenity.

"Hmm, I think that it was your tail that got kicked last time." Aerrow responded. "I like this future. It's pretty matched.

Beginning to duel, neither of them noticed the sky around them turn pitch black. A crack of red lightning brought the dueler's attention to the surroundings and they frantically looked around. "W-w-what are you doing?!" demanded Aerrow.

"Don't look at me! I'm not doing anything!" yelled Serenity.

Turning away, a crack of lightning hit her ride. Losing control, Serenity leapt off and deployed her hang glider. Seeing Serenity not crash, Aerrow flew back up to the Condor and the carrier ship took off. Another crack of lightning hit one of the wings on her hang glider and Serenity screamed as she began to spin out of control towards the ground. Seeing a hand reach out to her, she grabbed it and the Dark Ace pulled her onto his ride. Zooming away, the Dark Ace began to maneuver past lightning bolts intent on hitting them. Taking a pale green crystal out of a pouch on his hip, he tossed it into the sky where it formed a large green hole. Revving the engine, he sped into the hole and it disappeared with him and Serenity in it.

* * *

Dramatic...sorta. I try. 

Gimme those reviews people.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow. That was a fast update. Mainoly becaue I'm trying to take my mind off of someone I'm really worried about

I don't own the Storm Hawks

Enjoy and gimme reviews!

* * *

In the Cyclonian Training Facility, Serenity began to hit the punching bag with all the strength she had. She couldn't believe that she, the daughter of the Dark Ace, had to get rescued in the middle of her own sky duel! Roundhouse kicking the punching bag, she threw more punches. From the shadows, the Dark Ace could see his daughter's frustration and anger, causing him to shake his head as he scowled. He didn't like seeing her like this, beating herself up about a sky duel when she was almost about to be killed. His paternal instinct stepped in and he slinked out of the shadows. "Serenity." He softly called and the teenage girl stopped her training, yet refusing to look into the blood red eyes of the man that had sired her. 

"Father. Now's not a good time," she hissed, "I have to train. I have to be better! I can't lose a sky duel or let anything like that happen again!"

The Dark Ace continued to scowl; this is exactly what he wanted to try to avoid with training. He didn't want to send Serenity so over the edge that she only wanted to train and even hurt herself seriously while she did. The future her he saw 12 years ago, even though he liked the power that Cyclonia had in the Atmos, he didn't want anything like that to happen to them. Mandragora wouldn't want her own flesh and blood to be like that and he didn't want that either. "Everyone has lost a Sky Duel. Or get rescued in flight." He started.

Turning to face him, Serenity continued, "That's not true! You've been a Sky Dueling champion for over 22 years! You've never had to get rescued in flight like I did!"

"Well, I have lost sky duels. I lost the title 12 years ago. I have also been rescued in a flight."

"Father, you don't understand! I just want to be like you, fly like you, fight like you, be like you!"

"Who won in the last sky duel you had? Before today."

"Well, I did."

"Against who?"

"Aerrow of the Storm Hawks. We always are dueling. What does that matter?"

"He's the one who took the title from me."

"Father. You just don't get it."

"What don't I get?"

"Father. Just let me train." Finished Serenity.

"Alright. When you want to talk, we'll talk." Dark Ace reluctantly agreed and left the room as Serenity began hit the punching bag again.

* * *

Is it just me or is Serenity a moody teenager? 

Aww, I made the Dark Ace a good Daddy! That's different. :P

Review please and thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Alright! Updated!

I don't own the Storm Hawks and probably never will

Gimme reviews please and thank you

Enjoy!

* * *

From a distant tower, a hooded figure scowled as a messenger whispered something to them. "Failed? Even with all the help I gave her. Let me see Narcissa," the hooded figure, a young woman, instructed, "let me see all of them. All of my commanders."

Quickly, the messenger rushed away fearfully and in their place, 6 people entered the room and bowed to the figure. "Ah, Narcissa. I just got word that you failed the mission I gave you. Is this true? Or some sort of lie?" she asked.

"Master! I'm sorry! There was interference! I would've succeeded, but there was interference!" a blonde haired woman insisted and her acid green eyes stared at the hooded figure determinedly.

Whipping around, the figure pointed her hand at Narcissa, who flew backwards into a wall, and fell to the ground, moaning in pain. "Interference or not, you failed me. When you fail, I'm not happy. You don't want me to be angry do you?" hissed the figure. She paced in front of the group. "You are all the best I have, after everything I give to aid you in your missions, you fail me. This makes me rethink my decision. Maybe I shouldn't allow you the power I give you? Maybe I don't have your loyalty like you all claim to have? Maybe you are alliances with those who are against me? I gave you a simple task Narcissa. One that even that Bonehead called Finn of the Storm Hawks could accomplish. Are the Storm Hawks above us? Do you not like the way Atmos is now?"

"Master-"

"You were given this mission specially. You were my sharpest shot that never missed."

"Master! I still am the sniper!"

"Ah, Narcissa. Since this is one of the first times that you've ever failed me, I am able to give you another chance."

"Thank you Master."

"It's your only chance left. If you fail me again, you will meet the consequences."

"I won't fail you again Master."

"Good. Do you hear that?"

"What? I don't hear anything."

"I'm expecting a very honored guest." Answered the hooded figure.

"Who?" questioned Narcissa.

"That would be me." A female voice answered.

Everyone in the room except for the hooded figure turned around to see a teenage girl casually leaning against a wall. The woman was clad in armor, her dark brown hair tied back in a ponytail, and power hungry gray eyes looked between the people watching her. "The Dark Phoenix. I am very pleased to see you. My mission for you this time is to keep our target under surveillance and inform me. We might be able to undo Narcissa's mistake to our advantage. The rest of you, wait for my order. When I give the word, we'll attack." Instructed the hooded figure. As the bowed and began to leave the room, she called, "Dark Phoenix. Don't fail me."

"Master. I won't." the Dark Phoenix promised.

"Oh, there's one other thing I need you to do for me. Drop these crystals off in the Condor. I want you to search until you find it and drop 6 of them into the Condor. It'll give the Storm Hawks a very...pleasant surprise. And find the Dark Ace and Master Cyclonis. Hide two crystals on them as well. Finally, find Starling and hide one on her."

"Yes Master. Why aren't you letting the others know?"

"Dark Phoenix. You are superior to them, in a higher rank. If they knew about the special jobs I give you, they may consider mutiny while you performed the jobs while they wait." The hooded figure answered and 9 light gray crystals floated from her hands into the gloved hands of her chosen champion.

"Master. I won't fail you." The Dark Phoenix promised as she placed the crystals in a pouch on her hip.

As she walked away, the figure laughed. Atmos hasn't seen the full power of her yet and now they will and if they didn't fear it, they'd fear her power now.

* * *

Dun Dunn Dunnnnnnnnnnnn!!!

Reviews needed!


	4. Chapter 4

Another update! I'm on a roll:D

I don't own Storm Hawks

Review and enjoy!

* * *

Aboard the Condor, Aerrow had Radarr on his shoulders and he asked, "Hey. Stork. Where's our course? 

"Piper said we're going to go to Terra-" Stork started. He saw the grin on Aerrow's face. "Which way to our doom now?"

"Tropica. We all need a little sun." answered Aerrow.

"Did someone say Tropica? Was I hearing correctly? We're going to Tropica?!" Finn exclaimed as he dashed into the room.

"Yep!" Aerrow replied.

"Sweet!" cheered Finn and Piper entered the bridge scowling.

"Tropica? We're not going to Tropica! Stork! Stay on course where I told you to go!" snarled Piper. She saw Finn and Aerrow glaring at her. "Alright. We'll go to Tropica. You two owe me big time!"

"Well, I'm gonna go wax up my surfboard." Informed Finn and raced away.

Seeing venom in Piper's eyes, Aerrow weakly laughed, "I'll just go do something now."

Before Piper could reply, the redheaded Sky Knight had rushed out of the bridge. Entering his room, he let out a deep breath and took a small box from his pocket. Letting another deep breath out, he opened the box to reveal a gold ring with a single diamond. "Well, whadda think Radarr? Think I should ask her?" Aerrow asked his co-pilot and he flipped the box opened and closed.

Radarr gave him a look and Aerrow weakly smiled at him. If he could take down the Dark Ace, he could do anything. How hard could this task be?

* * *

Meanwhile, the Dark Phoenix landed her ride stealthily on the carrier ship. Leaping off her ride, she crept to a vent shaft and crawled into it. Pulling a pair of goggles over her eyes, she tapped a button on the side of the goggles. It focused into a heat imprint of the members of the Condor. Crawling through the shafts, she saw Finn waxing his lime green and purple surfboard. Taking out one of the crystals she received, she dropped in and it rolled until it reached Finn's feet where it started to glow. Quickly, she began to crawl away to the next targets in the bridge. Looking down through the shaft, she saw Piper shouting at Stork about something at never following what she said with Stork cowering from her and Junko entered eating something that didn't look like you shouldn't be eaten no matter what unless you have a death wish. Sticking her tongue out in disgust, she dropped three of the crystals that separated and floated to each member. Clattering onto the floor, the crystals began to glow and as she got a queasy feeling from what Junko was eating, she quickly went to the final place of the last two members of those pesky Storm Hawks. Finding Aerrow and Radarr, she took two of the five crystals left and they clattered onto the floor, starting to glow more violently than the others and the Dark Phoenix quickly dashed back to the way she came in. Pulling herself out, she rushed to her ride and rode off the edge. Transforming into flight mode, she glanced behind her to see the Condor flash in a smoky gray light. Riding faster, she began to race to Cyclonia and then to find Starling. She had to hurry; the Master wasn't patient for slowness.

* * *

I got a little ship in there. Everyone could probably guess it. 

Junko eats food that makes me want to gag. Even though I don't know what it is, it makes me want to gag.

Review please and thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Update the same story twice in one day! I'm on a roll!

I don't own the Storm Hawks

Enjoy and gimme those reviews

* * *

In the distant tower, the hooded figure stared ahead of her at a blank monitor. Mesmerized by the screen, she held one hand out and particles of crystal power gathered in her hand until it formed a black crystal in her hand that glowed and quickly faded. An image of the crystal appeared on the screen in front of her. Hearing a slight noise, she closed the monitor, the crystal floated to a small pouch and whipped around to see the Dark Phoenix enter the chamber. "Master. I did what you asked." Dark Phoenix reported.

"Good. How did it go?" the hooded figure responded.

"The Storm Hawks weren't a problem Master. When I placed the crystal in Master Cyclonis' staff, she was nearby. I was nearly caught."

"What about the Dark Ace? He was the one I was most concerned about."

"Well, he was easily the hardest. I managed to slip it into his energy blade. He nearly caught me, even sooner than Master Cyclonis."

"Naturally. You do know what he did?"

"Of course. He defeated the first Storm Hawks single handedly."

"And?"

"I managed to escape Cyclonia as a Talon."

"What about Starling?"

"She was far away from any of them. She was on the other side of the Atmos!"

"Where exactly?"

"Near Bogaton. I think that she was launching a surprise attack on Repton and the Raptors."

"We did him a favor then. Did you place one on her?"

"Yes. I managed to replace one in her nunchucks."

"Without her noticing?"

"Yes."

"Excellent."

"What-"

"Do those crystals do? Why did I tell you to put a crystal on each of those people? Those were Time Crystals. A creation of my own. With those, I can alternate change their time. For example, put them in their past while still in the future."

"How-"

"Did I find out about them? I didn't. I created them. Get the others. The time of attack is soon. I also have a range of other crystals I created to make ourselves more powerful than them." ordered the hooded figure.

"Consider it done." The Dark Phoenix reassured and she left the chamber.

Holding her hand out in front of her again, a black and gray crystal formed in her hand and began to glow with a dark air to it. Soon, all of her commanders and her noted champion came into her chamber. "Each of you have a person, an equal, that only you will fight. Andromeda, Dominic, Thesus, Narcissa, Andrea. You five will fight your equal in the Storm Hawks. Rami. You will fight Starling. I have word that she was near Bogaton. Find her and attack her. Celina. Find Master Cyclonis. Dark Phoenix. Tackle Dark Ace and anyone else who gets in your way. When you fight, show no mercy to any of them. I have each provided you with some crystals that I created myself. However, I still have one crystal. I have a Shadow Phoenix Crystal." Instructed the hooded figure and the black and gray crystal floated to the Dark Phoenix. "It is dangerous and unpredictable. It could turn on the one who summoned it in seconds. Use it **only** if things start to get out of hands and turn for the worse for us."

A pouch floated to each of the commanders and latched onto their leg, thigh, or arm. Thesus took out a bright green crystal and as he examined it, he asked, "Uh, what's this? What does it do?"

"Would you like to find out?" the hooded figure maliciously replied and Thesus quickly shoved the crystal back into the pouch on his arm. "And don't come back until **all** of you are successful." The hooded figure added.

"Consider it done." Dark Phoenix answered as she bowed and left the chamber, causing the rest of the commanders to follow suit.

Looking out the window, she saw her commanders fly to fulfill their mission and she let out a small evil laugh.

* * *

No comments on this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!

Gimme reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

YEEEEEEESSSSSSS!!! Update!

I don't own the Storm Hawks

Gimme those reviews and enjoy the newest chapter!

* * *

Zooming to the Condor, Andromeda pointed to Dominic, Narcissa, and Andrea to fire on the carrier ship. About the Condor, the alarms began flashing their blue and red colors from the ship being attacked. Rushing back to his squadron with Radarr on his shoulders, Aerrow ordered, "Storm Hawks! Prepare for battle!" He saw the rest of the Storm Hawks staring at him with pale faces. "What?! C'mon! We gotta go out there!"

"Uh, Aerrow. Maybe you should take a look in this." Suggested Piper and passed a small oval handheld mirror to him.

Looking into the mirror, it clattered onto the floor as it fell from Aerrow's still hand. "This...this...this is what I looked like...12 years ago...when I was 14!" exclaimed Aerrow and looked at the rest of the Storm Hawks squadron. "It's happened to you guys too! We all look 14 again! Okay, it doesn't matter now. Let's go kick some tail!"

Zooming out on their skimmers and Piper's heliscooter, they separated and flew to their equal opponent.

* * *

Finn activated the crossbow on his ride and focused it on Narcissa. Loading it with a thunderbolt crystal, he clicked the trigger and it soared at her. Barrel rolling out of the path of the crystal, Narcissa stood up on her skimmer and took out her own energy crossbow. Taking a black crystal from the pouch on her leg, she placed it in her weapon and aimed at Finn before shooting. The black crystal soared at Finn and latched onto Finn's skimmer. Melting, it became a black slime that began to chew on his ride's energy crossbow. "Hey!" Finn exclaimed and he tried to whack the slime off his ride, but it kept dodging him as it continued to eat the crossbow.

Watching him struggle with an amused smile, Narcissa took out a thunderbolt crystal of her own. Firing it at Finn, it hit the blond Storm Hawks' ride and it fell apart. Quickly, she took out one of the bright lime green crystals and placed it in her crossbow. Again, she took aim and it soared Finn as he began to fall. Hitting Finn in the chest, the crystal exploded and formed a large sticky green bubble around Finn before attaching itself to Narcissa's ride. Struggling to get free, the more Finn struggled, the bubble got tighter around him and when he was nearly suffocated, he gave up. He wasn't going to get free or break out of here...at least, not on his own. Watching him give up, Narcissa laughed as she began to fly out of the way, "That was all too easy."

Junko soared towards Thesus and slammed his fists together, activating his family heirloom knuckle busters. Taking a silver crystal from the pouch on his arm, Thesus threw the crystal at Junko as hard as he could and it landed on Junko's skimmer. As it clattered to a stop, it formed a silver gremlin-like creature that began to chew on the wires and other parts of Junko's ride. Attempting to hit it off of his ride, Junko's arms were failing wildly around as the gremlin began to leap out of his way while Thesus was nearly falling out of the sky from laughter. Suddenly, it bit a red wire and gave an innocent look as the ride began to smoke. Junko tried to pull up as his ride began to barrel down to the Wastelands at a violent speed while the gremlin disappeared with a small pop. Like Finn, another light green crystal hit Junko in the chest, causing the bubble to come up around him and attach to Thesus' skimmer. Zooming away, Thesus stopped his ride beside Narcissa. Looking the opposite bubble he heard Finn greet, "Hey Junko. How's it hanging?"

Piper zipped towards Andrea as she took out her purple energy staff and placed a frost crystal in it. "Freeze!" she called and fired a shot at Andrea.

Andrea quickly barrel rolled to avoid the blast and took out her own energy staff. Placing a bright yellow crystal in it, she fired it and it hit Piper's hand, causing her to let go of her energy staff and watch helplessly as it fell into the Wastelands. Grinning, Andrea tossed a dark purple crystal at her and Piper took out the extremely rare Immunity Crystal she found 12 years ago. Holding it in front of her, it formed a little pink shield that caused the crystal to bounce off, and Andrea began to throw more crystals. Taking out a blood red crystal, she zoomed over top of Piper and dropped it. The crystal clattered into Piper's crystal slot and the gauges on her blue and yellow heliscooter began to go haywire. As her ride began to shake violently, Piper leapt off as her heliscooter exploded into several small pieces. Giving a small evil laugh, Andrea tossed the lime green crystal that hit Piper's chest and the navigation and tactics officer of the Storm Hawks struggled to free herself of the trap until she realized that she was nearly suffocating herself. Giving up, she was attached to Andrea's ride and Andrea flew away before stopping beside the other two. Finn greeted, "Hey Piper. Glad you could join the party."

Aerrow and Radarr soared towards Andromeda and they both leapt on top of their rides. Andromeda took out a pair of long red energy blades and Aerrow took out his own small blue energy blades. "Let me guess. You're the pesky Sky Knight of this bunch of misfits you call a squadron. And even going by the name the Storm Hawks. Aren't you a little young? And short while I'm at it Sky Knight?" taunted Andromeda.

"The name's Aerrow! Of the Storm Hawks!" retorted Aerrow and Andromeda leapt onto his skimmer's wing.

Clashing their weapons together, the red and blue colors radiated off their faces as they pushed against each other, attempting to knock the other one off the ride. Aiming a kick at Andromeda's waist, she stumbled towards the edge and barely caught her balance. Leaping in the air, she kicked Aerrow down. Quickly, Aerrow stood back up and jumped to avoid one of Andromeda's blades. Seeing a button on Aerrow's cockpit, she gave a nasty smile and barely stepped on it with her foot. Aerrow leapt into the air and performed his trademark Sky Knight move, the Lightning Claw. Avoiding it by jumping, that attack hit the engine and it started spewing dark gray smoke. "Radarr! Get that engine working Buddy!" ordered Aerrow and his weapons clashed with Andromeda again.

Taking out a wrench, Radarr leapt to the engine and began to repair the best her could. Andromeda stepped on the button again and the shield went flying up and hit Radarr, causing Aerrow's co-pilot to go flying off the skimmer. Watching this happen, Aerrow looked back at his opponent to see Andromeda throw a punch at him that knocked him off his skimmer. Quickly, she threw two of the crystals at Aerrow and Radarr that trapped the pair and latched themselves onto her ride. Flying beside the three other commanders, Finn commented, "Hey, you look good in green."

"Bite me." Aerrow snapped.

Aboard the Condor, Stork saw the rest of his squadron get captured. Quickly, a shot hit the Condor and he saw Dominic driving an enormous carrier ship that continued to fire on the merb's precious ship. Before he could shoot back, a large anchor broke through the glass and latched itself onto the Condor. Beginning to pull the Condor along, Stork attempted to break loose until he realized that he was attached good. The five of them completed their part of the mission. Now, there were three people who still had to finish before they could display their work to the Master.

* * *

Hiding in the shadows, Celina's catlike hazel eyes focused on Master Cyclonis and she brushed a strand of dark brown hair out of her view. She was the youngest and newest. This was going to prove that she was as good as the other commanders. "Hello Master Cyclonis. It's so great to see you on such short notice." She greeted and stepped out of the shadows, causing Master Cyclonis to whip around.

"How'd you get in here?! And who are you?!" Master Cyclonis demanded.

"Who I am doesn't matter. And it wasn't exactly hard to get in here either. That stupid fat guy and anorexic archer...I could beat those in my sleep. Oh, and that army of Talons, you might want to train them better. I could beat them in my sleep as well."

"I could really use someone like you. You'd make an excellent Talon."

"I already have a good position that I won't give up."

"You're not one of those pesky Sky Knights?"

"Nah. I'd rather die than be one of those pesky goody two shoes."

"Good. Then I won't have to fight you."

"My position is a commander and yes, we'll still fight."

Her energy staff floated to her and Master Cyclonis informed, "That, is a very unwise decision. You don't know what you just done or who you're dealing with!"

"Oh, I think I do know. See, you don't know how powerful I am!" retorted Celina as she took out her own energy staff and blocked an attack from Master Cyclonis. "Have you looked in the mirror lately? You look a lot younger. 12 years in fact."

Quickly, Master Cyclonis felt her face and gasped. Celina was right; she was 12 years younger! With Master Cyclonis caught in shock, Celina nailed Master Cyclonis, causing her to go flying into a wall. "It's been fun, but you're wasting some of my most valuable time." Celina coolly commented and took out the lime green crystal.

Gently tossing it at Master Cyclonis, it hit her in the stomach and she was soon trapped in the light green bubble. Leaning against the wall, Celina smiled. She finished her part and in good time too. This was definitely going to give her a boost in her position.

* * *

Landing on Bogaton, Starling leapt her ride over a trip wire. Repton and the other Raptors weren't gonna get her that easily. It was a seriously dangerous and a very important mission she was on. Even though she had recovered the shield of her late squadron, the Interceptors, there were still several shields of other deceased squadrons in Repton's keep. Her mission was to take as many shields as she could and return them to the Terras that they rightfully belonged to. Over the past 12 years, the different squadrons were being rebuilt, but they needed their shields, and she volunteered to help them out. Seeing a large lake in front of her, she skidded to a stop, hopped off her ride, and walked to the water. Maybe if it wasn't too deep, she could ride underwater into Repton's tower without being noticed. Looking into the water, she jumped back as she gasped and felt her face. She was 12 years younger! She held back a high-pitched scream as she continued to move away from the water and fell back into her ride. "Shocking isn't it?" an unknown female voice commented. "I bet that you never knew that you could revitalize your appearance to 12 years ago."

Whipping around, Starling saw a ride racing over a hill and skid to a stop near her, raising a huge cloud of brown dust. Coughing, she waved as much of the dust out of the view of her bright green eyes to see a petite and skinny figure casually strutting to her. The girl's dark navy blue eyes bore deep into her as she shook her short violet hair and her long white bangs fell into her eyes. "Who are you?" asked Starling.

"The name's Rami. Of course, you don't need an introduction. You're Starling, former Sky Knight of the Interceptors of Terra Mesa." Rami answered and she took out a thin short blade that was a deep red color. "We can do this the hard way, or the Rami way. Take your pick."

Taking out her purple nunchuks, Starling hissed, "I guess we'll do it your way."

Both of the girls launched themselves at each other and Starling kicked Rami backwards. Getting back on her feet, Rami flying kicked Starling down and took out a dark purple and black crystal from the pouch on her leg. Gently tossing it at the Sky Knight, it hit the Sky Knight in the center of her chest. Starling fell screaming to the ground, curling up in a ball, and shaking as she continued her high pitched screaming. Putting her energy sword away, Rami took out a lime green crystal and casually examined it. "Aww, come on Starling. Don't be so afraid. Wait, I guess you can't. After all, that Fear Stone does trap you in your worst fear." She casually remarked as she then began to examine her fingernails.

"Get away from me! Stop it! Get away from me! Stop it!" screamed Starling.

"Okay, I guess I will stop it with this handy Trapping Stone I just so happen to have with me." Sighed Rami and tossed the crystal at her opponent.

As a result, the green bubble formed around Starling and she stopped her screaming, although she was still shaking like she was dumped into a ice-cold deep tank of water. Clearly, she wasn't convinced that she was out of her nightmare yet. "You know, for a Sky Knight...you're pathetic! Aren't you supposed to be brave?! Aren't you supposed to over look your fears?! You're nothing more than a fake and a phony!" spat Rami as Starling's trap was attached to her ride.

Getting back on, she revved the engine before racing away and transforming into skimmer mode. There was only one person who was left to finish the mission...the Dark Phoenix...

* * *

Continuing to train, red alarms began flashing and whining, causing Serenity's ears to perk up. Abandoning her training, she rushed away until she found the Dark Ace. "Father! What's happening?!" she cried.

The Dark Ace answered, "Master Cyclonis is in trouble. Come."

Both of the rushed to the control room and burst open the thick and heavy doors. Standing in front of Master Cyclonis' prison, was Celina who whipped around at the noise. "Hmm. The feared Dark Ace and his sidekick the ever so obedient daughter...such an original and interesting combination." She teased and they all took out their weapons.

Before Celina could react, Dark Ace fired a red blast from his energy blade and it knocked her back into a wall, causing her to drop her weapon from weakness. "Please tell me what I just witnessed, wasn't the best thing that the dreaded Dark Ace has." A voice commented and they saw the Dark Phoenix leaning against the wall casually as she examined her energy blade. "Serenity. Free Master Cyclonis. I'll take care of this small...interference..." ordered the Dark Ace. Serenity stood in place and stared at him with shock and fear in her eyes. "What are you waiting for?! Go!"

"Father! It's you! You're younger!" whimpered Serenity.

The Dark Ace glared at her and she rushed away to help Master Cyclonis. The Dark Ace's blood red eyes met the Dark Phoenix's cold dark gray eyes when they suddenly launched themselves at each other and clashed their weapons against the others. Stopping in front of the bubble trap, Serenity stabbed her blade into it and ripped the largest hold she could make in it. "Master Cyclonis! Hurry!" shouted Serenity and the leader of the Cyclonians rushed to the opening made by one of her loyal servants.

The opening quickly sealed and Master Cyclonis barely stopped in time to prevent colliding into it. The Dark Ace dodged a punch and the Dark Phoenix blocked a roundhouse kick. Their weapons clashed against each other and both of them had clenched teeth as they pushed each other, trying to overpower the other with all of their strength. Swiftly, the Dark Ace roundhouse kicked her back into one of the dark walls. Getting back up, she leapt into the air and flying kicked him down. "That the best you got old man?!" she taunted as he got back up.

Performing his move, she performed her own move at the same time and both of them got thrown backwards into opposite walls. Standing back up, she shook her head and grew a large scowl. She commented, "This has been fun, but I want to try out a new crystal that I got."

Taking out the Shadow Phoenix Crystal, she gently tossed it in front of her and it clattered onto the ground. As the crystal began to glow an eerie black color with shadows weaving around it, they heard a high-pitched phoenix cry. Soaring through the window and breaking the glass, the phoenix landed, causing the whole room to shake. Its feathers were deep grayish black colors and its talons and beak were pure black with midnight black shadows weaving around it. Gazing around the room, its pure black eyes focused on the Dark Phoenix. Regretting what she just done, the Dark Phoenix took a few steps back and held up her energy blade. Looking at the Dark Ace, it gave another high-pitched scream and it took flight, soaring straight for the Dark Ace. Cautiously, he took a few step backwards and held his red energy blade at the ready. Before he knew it, the enormous bird extended its sharp talons and held him in a deadly tight grip. It flew higher into the air, opened its talons, and watched the Dark Ace drop. Crashing into the hard floor, Dark Ace's eyes were closed where he was motionless, limp, and unconscious. "Father!" Serenity cried and the phoenix stared at her.

The phoenix then looked at the person who summoned it and Serenity quickly rushed to the man that had sired her. Kneeling beside her father, Serenity looked at the Dark Phoenix to see her fighting the bird before looking back down at the Dark Ace again. Desperately, she shook his limp shoulder to have it fail around like an arm on a rag doll. Hearing a buzzing sound, she looked up again to see a red blast flying at her. Knocking her back into a wall, she fell down as motionless as the Dark Ace, causing the Dark Phoenix to give a small laugh. The Shadow Phoenix bowed its head down to its master and the Dark Phoenix tossed two of the Trapping Stones at the father and daughter, causing them to be surrounded in the bubbles. Celina stirred as the three bubbles attached themselves to the Shadow Phoenix and the two commanders leapt onto the nearest ride. Hitting a button on her ride, the Dark Phoenix instructed, "Everyone. Return to Headquarters at once. Master is waiting for us to return."

* * *

That was a long one. So everyone's captured and the Storm Hawks got beaten...don't hurt me! (hides in a hole no one can find)

Gimme those reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

Updated! Yay!

I don't own Storm Hawks:(

Gimme lotz and lotz of reviews!

Enjoy!

* * *

In the tower, the Dark Phoenix entered the chamber and bowed to her leader, the hooded figure. "Bring me in the prisoners." The hooded figure ordered and the rest of the commanders entered, dragging their prisoner with them still in their bubbles.

Once the figure saw them trapped in her bubbles, she smiled with a small laugh. This was going all too perfect, even more smoothly than she hoped. "Good. The gang's all here now," she joked, "and my plan is running more smoothly than I thought and right on schedule."

"A little cliché." Aerrow whispered to Piper and the navigation and tactics specialist gave a small grin of agreement.

"Did you say something Aerrow? Andromeda! Let Aerrow out!" ordered the hooded figure and the bubble burst, causing the redhead Sky Knight of the Storm Hawks to fall onto the ground.

Leaping up, Aerrow took out his short blue twin energy blades and held them at the ready. The hooded figure gave a small laugh that angered Aerrow and he fired a shot at her. Quickly, Andromeda leapt in the way and deflected the blast with one of her own blades, causing the hooded figure to scold, "Andromeda! Back down!? Quickly, the fighter backed down and the figure continued, "The rest of you, particularly Andromeda, take some time to relax. You did such hard and honorable work. If Aerrow wants to fight me, let him fight me, with no interference."

Firing another shot, Aerrow stared in shock as the figure absorbed the blue energy in her hand and bounced it in her hand. Thrusting her hand at him, the blue energy flew from her hand and knocked him back into a wall. Shakily, Aerrow stood back up and performed his Lightning Claw Sky Knight move. Before she could react, the energy blast from the high-powered attack hit her in the face, causing the hood to go flying off and her to collapse on the floor on her hands and knees. Her reddish hair hung into her face as she coughed with blood dripping off her light peach skin. Standing back up, the rest of the prisoners and Aerrow stared at her and Aerrow breathlessly whispered, "Serenity?..."

* * *

(Screams) UNDRAMATIC TWIST!!!

Gimme those reviews still

Oh, and Aerrow fangirls, don't kill me (hides where no one can find)


	8. Chapter 8

Updated again!

So, the hooded figure is Serenity! Undramatic!

Gimme reviews (And a couple of cookies. I'm hungry :P)

Enjoy!

* * *

The blood red eyes glared at them as the matching colored substance ran like tears from her face from the huge and **very** gruesome gash on her cheek. The wound was deep and spread halfway across her face with a small section of white bone poking out slightly. Taking off the cloak, it revealed thin armor with an energy blade behind her back and a tick heavy armband that was locked around her right arm. "It's still amazing that you remember me. Unfortunately, that's a bad thing for you. And it's also a bad thing that you called me by the wrong name. It's _Master_ Serenity now." She spat and they all stared in awe as the gruesome wound healed in front of them in seconds.

However, it left a faint red scar where the wound was inflicted. Once again, she thrust her hand at Aerrow and a red blast shot from the armband, hitting the Sky Knight in the dead center of his chest. Flying backwards, until he slammed into a wall. Falling to the ground, Aerrow clenched his teeth in pain as he grasped in wrist tightly. Master Serenity's furious eyes turned pure black and Aerrow screamed in pain as he was pinned against the wall, his screaming getting louder the more he got pressed down. Soon, he was making choking sounds as red blood began to pour out of his mouth in a violent stream. Blinking, Master Serenity's eyes returned to their normal red color, causing Aerrow to crumple into a heap on the floor, no movement or sound coming from him. "Aerrow!" Piper cried.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here again. After our little meeting, the future changed, the future I was in, changed. When it changed, I didn't like the changes. So, I had to change things to the way I wanted, change my world. Of course, there were some things I kept the same. Like I kept you pesky Storm Hawks alive! It came with a price though. The Cyclonians weren't so lucky. I double-crossed my father, training others, my commanders, in secret, as you can tell, my commanders who were kind enough to get you all. Late at night, we ambushed the Talons and destroyed them along with Ravess and Snipe! Then, I personally murdered Master Cyclonis and my dear father. It allowed me to follow my plan, allow me to take the power of Cyclonia! After that, any Sky Knight or Resistance that attempted to stop me, I killed. Soon, I had enough power, more than I ever had, to bring me and my commanders to your time, your future and finish my plan." Master Serenity ranted.

"Why'd you do all of that?! Why'd you kill them?! What do you want from our future so bad?!" Piper snarled.

"Oh Piper. It's not what I want...it's _who_ I want," hissed Master Serenity, "I came to your future to take over Atmos with a new student! One that is personally trained by me, my apprentice! That student, is my innocent self, Serenity."

"WHAT?!?!?!" exclaimed Serenity.

Ignoring her, Master Serenity ordered, "Take everyone, but Dark Ace and Serenity to the dungeons. Then, find any squadron you can. Let them be completely destroyed and pick them clean of everything they have. Bring everything they had back to me. Oh, and if someone gets in your way...be creative. You earned it."

Grinning, the commanders dragged their prisoners in their bubbles away except for Dark Ace and Serenity as Andromeda roughly picked up Aerrow and left, causing the large heavy door to slam shut. Giving a small evil laugh, Master Serenity smiled as she took out a long silver blade. Rubbing her finger along the sharp edge, she stated, "If you don't know how powerful or serious I am, then this is the perfect way to prove it."

* * *

Okay, now this is where I hide from the Aerrow fangirls (hides in hole where no one can find)

Gimme those reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

Yay! I updated! Go me!

I don't own the Storm Hawks. You gotta admit it. It would be so cool if I could own Storm Hawks. Then, I would have it running forever!

Gimme a lot of reviews!

Enjoy!

* * *

"What are you going to do?!" questioned Serenity as Master Serenity strolled to the Dark Ace, stroking the edge of the blade with her thumb lovingly.

Ignoring her, Master Serenity's red eyes turned pure black and Dark Ace's bubble melted away before getting pressed against the wall. Walking towards the man that had sired her, her father, Master Serenity slowly dragged the edge of the knife across Dark Ace's chest. "Pain," she began, "is a powerful weapon. The most powerful there would ever be. Serenity. I will give you an option. Join me now, or watch Father suffer. Do you like to see him in pain?"

Serenity closed her eyes and tried to ignore the screams of pain from Dark Ace as another line was cut across his chest, even more slowly and painful. This was horrible, but her blood boiled at one sound she heard. Master Serenity was letting out a small laugh as she cut another line on the Dark Ace's chest. She had to make a choice...and fast. If she refused, she had to watch her father, the only member of her blood that she had left, suffer until finally dying.

* * *

As they all got pushed into the same cell, Starling, the Storm Hawks, and Master Cyclonis fell out of their bubbles and crashed onto the floor. Roughly, Aerrow got thrown in with them, now causing him to have a bloody nose and a black eye with several other bruises. There was still blood dripping from his mouth and the rest of the Storm Hawks helped their leader sit up. Finding a dirty rag, Piper began to wipe some of the blood off Aerrow before it completely dried. "Oh Aerrow." Piper softly cried. "Okay, if were gonna get out of here, we're gonna have to work together."

"Fat chance. Master Serenity made this herself. And she tested it. No one could break out of it." sneered Thesus.

"Oh, we'll see about that!" Piper retorted and the group of commanders laughed as they walked away.

Master Cyclonis hissed, "There is no way I'll work with you pesky Storm Hawks."

"If you wanna get out of here, you're gonna have to." reminded Piper.

Suddenly, another guard came in and tossed the Dark Ace into the cell. The guard laughed as he slammed the cell shut and the Dark Ace coughed on the dust he landed in. Master Cyclonis demanded, "Dark Ace! What did she want?"

"To do this." Dark Ace grimly answered and showed the rest of the group the cuts on his chest.

"Okay, she's seriously out of control!" Finn exclaimed.

Dragging himself to one of the walls in the cell, Aerrow pulled himself onto his feet. "What we need is a plan. And we need to know more." He answered.

Junko whimpered, "We're never gonna get out of here!"

"Who knows what she made these out of?" Starling pointed out.

"Hey, Stork. Wanna get us out of here?" asked Finn.

"Can't. All of my tools are on the Condor." replied Stork.

Suddenly, a small mace ball rolled into the cell and began to glow with a ticking noise. They all shielded their eyes as the ball burst into a bright yellow light. Looking back up, they saw that the cell had been penetrated with a group of masked female figures standing in front of it. "Come on. We don't have much time." One of them told them.

Getting out of their cell, they saw a group of guards rushing to them. "Amber! Go! I'll take care of these ones! Get them to headquarters! I'll meet you there!" another female figure ordered.

"Shiloh! You're insane! You're not gonna be able to take all of them at once!" Amber protested.

Shiloh ignored the girl and she began to fight the guards, taking out an energy blade as she expertly dodged their attacks and launched her own attacks. "Kari! Get the one at 9 o'clock!" ordered Amber and another girl took out a bow and arrow.

Firing a shot at one of the guards, he fell onto the ground with a hard crash. The rest of the group began running and soon, Shiloh was on their tail. Seeing a carrier ship landed nearby, someone inside started the engine as they all rushed inside and took off.

* * *

In the carrier ship, the figures took off their masks and as she threw her energy blade back in its case on her back, Shiloh commented, "Whew. That was exciting! They've been working out."

"Who are you?" asked Piper.

"The name's Shiloh. Leader of the Resistance." Shiloh introduced and shook her hand.

She had white skin, with black hair that matched her black outfit, and familiar green eyes. "And that's my second in command, Amber."

Amber had light colored skin, light brown hair, and sky blue eyes while she wore a matching outfit like Shiloh. She gave them a two fingered salute and told them, "We're gonna take you back to headquarters."

* * *

Okay, Aerrow fangirls. I know Aerrow is in bad condition. Don't kill me for it.

Gimme those reviews. I like reviews:)


	10. Chapter 10

Yay! I finally updated this story! Go me!

So, I don't own the Storm Hawks. That'd be so cool though, wouldn't it?

Gimme a lot of reviews!

And enjoy this!

Again, gimme a lot of reviews. I like reviews. :P

* * *

"Wait. What base?" asked Piper.

"The Rebel Base. Ya know, the place where all of our operations, plans, and other stuff is." Answered Shiloh.

"Wait. So you guys-" Piper continued.

Shiloh shushed, "We can't answer any of your questions or say anymore here. We'll explain everything when we're at HQ."

Junko questioned, "What about Aerrow? He's hurt! Like really bad."

Amber replied, "We'll get our paramedics to work on him. They're the best there is in the Atmos."

Soon, they landed in the middle of clearing in a thick forest in a terra none f them had ever seen before. All of them got out of the carrier ship and Amber tossed a bright blue crystal on it, causing it to blend in with its surroundings. Shiloh hit a button on a gadget attached to her left wrist and an entrance way appeared in front of their feet, leading down into the ground. Amber looked up and shoved the rest of them inside as another carrier ship began to pass over them. Walking down an earthly tunnel lit by faint torches, Shiloh permitted, "Okay. We can answer any or whatever or how many your questions now."

"Who are you?" repeated Piper.

"We're the Resistance. The last line of defense between Master Serenity from completely controlling the Atmos. When she came through, we were able to bring what little there was left of us. In the future, the Sky Knights and their squadrons were in hiding, from the fear of Master Serenity and her army completely destroying them like she did to other squadrons. The only few that were brave enough, joined us and what remained of their squadron." explained Shiloh and they came into an underground base, lined with unbreakable steel walls.

There were also several people rushing around carrying different heavy boxes. Also, they saw a couple people whirl by them on heliscooters. "We also have our own squadrons, but we still mix teams. "Hey! Yo! Can we get a couple of medical guys over here?! Important people injured!" called Shiloh.

Obediently, a small group of people in white coats with a red cross rolled two stretchers with them. Setting Aerrow down on one, he sighed in relief, and they sedated the reluctant Dark Ace, causing him to collapse onto the other stretcher. The group of paramedics wheeled the two fighters away and Shiloh reassured, "Ah, they're a good bunch. They'll take good care of them." There was a crash and the wheel from one of the stretchers rolled to them. "Ah, they sometimes are clumsy, but they got good intentions."

Starling questioned, "So, which squadrons?"

"We've got the Red Eagles, a new Interceptors, Screaming Queens, Rebel Ducks, and a group of Cyclonians." Replied Amber.

A skinny girl came up to them and greeted in a strong French accent, "Storm 'awks! Iz it you?! I 'ave been waiting a vairy long time to 'ee you again!"

"Dove!" exclaimed Piper.

"Oui! Oh, 'e need you! 'he is vairy powerful!"

"Who? Master Serenity?"

"Oui!"

"Where's-"

"Grandpapa? 'e moved on a 'ew 'ears ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

" 'at iz okay. I 'ave become a Sky Knight!"

"That's great!" Piper congratulated.

Dove looked behind Piper to see a girl waving to her to come over and finished, "I 'ave to go now. It iz vairy nice to 'ee you again. Au revior."

As the French accented girl rushed away, they looked to see her holding something and shouting at the girl in rapid French, the other girl responding with her own French.

In the room next to them, something exploded and Shiloh weakly laughed, "We got a couple of new weapons the boys are working on. Ah, we-we haven't got them quite working yet, but when those puppies are up and running, they'll be hard thing to defeat."

"Well, gonna need any sharp shooters? You're talking to the best of the best of the best," bragged Finn.

"We got that covered. Our snipers are dead on and best across the Atmos." replied Shiloh.

"We brought you here for a reason. We need your help. You're all skilled in different areas. You're gonna teach us some of your moves, more than we already know. Stuff that'll be able to stop Master Serenity once and for all." Amber informed.

Starling asked, "Why us? Why do you need to know our moves?"

Shiloh answered, "She knows our moves. She doesn't know any of yours."

"Well, if you want us to lead you to your doom…" Stork trailed off.

"Why should I help you goody two shoes?!" sneered Master Cyclonis.

"If you want things to go back to normal, you're gonna need our help." Retorted Shiloh.

"Okay. Fine." Huffed Master Cyclonis.

"Good. We'll go and check on the Dark Ace and Aerrow. Then, we'll take you to individual training places." Suggested Amber.

Shiloh interrupted, "No. We're not going to do anything. Nothing will work. In fact, abort everything. Master Serenity has us beat. We can never defeat her. Or her commanders. Especially the Dark Phoenix." Grabbing a masked figure next to her, Shiloh ripped the mask off. "Lock the place down! NOW!!!"

Rushing to a keyboard, Amber typed something frantically into the keyboard. Struggling with the figure, Shiloh managed to wrestle them to the ground. "Where are they?!" demanded Shiloh. "Tell me where they are now! Tell me where they are now Dark Phoenix!"

Dark Phoenix laughed, "Right behind you!"

* * *

Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnnnn!!! The Dark Phoenix has got into the building!

I thought it was kinda funny that the Dark Ace had to get sedated to go on the stretcher.

Gimme those reviews!

Merry Christmas and have a happy New Year!


	11. Chapter 11

Yes! Yay! Go me! I finally updated this story! I'm on a roll! cheers self

Okay, I don't own the Storm Hawks, but I would if I could, but I don't.

Everyone! Give me those reviews!

And enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Suddenly, some of the other masks got ripped off and Master Serenity's commanders laughed as they took out their weapons. "Guys! Prepare for…" Amber trailed off and they covered their heads as the roof got ripped off, causing debris to fall.

Hearing a high pitched cry, they then covered their ears as they saw the Shadow Phoenix holding the roof in its sharp black talons. Effortlessly, it tossed it away into the Wastelands and it landed, slamming onto some of the Resistance. Dark Phoenix slithered out of Shiloh's grip and casually strolled to the giant bird. Gently stroking it, the Shadow Phoenix relaxed and the Dark Phoenix laughed, "How do you like my new pet? Courtesy of Master Serenity herself."

Shiloh shouted. "Everyone! Get to your battle station!"

Amber pointed out, "Shiloh. We can't fight her here. Or now. We'd lose all the work we have and have to start all over again!"

Shiloh scowled, "But still took out her energy blade. "Get Aerrow and Dark Ace outta here. Amber's right. It's our turf, but they've got advantage." Shiloh reluctantly agreed.

A black energy blast came flying at them and they dodged it. Another black blast flew at them and they saw a second blast from the enemies' weapons. Quickly, Shiloh whacked both blasts back. "Ah, and they got an upgrade. You guys. You go with Amber. She'll get you outta here. I'm gonna stall these guys for enough time to get you outta here. Then, I'll get Aerrow and Dark Ace out of here too. Then, we'll meet up somewhere at the other bases." Explained Shiloh.

"Good luck." Amber replied and the pair pounded their fists together.

Quickly, the group separated and Amber with the rest of the group leapt onto skimmers. A part of the roof opened and they quickly zoomed out. Soaring into the sky, black energy blasts were coming from behind them. Looking behind them, they saw that all of Master Serenity's commanders, except for the Dark Phoenix and Andromeda, and a large army closing in on them. Turning back around, they saw another massive amount of fighters closing in too. "Guys! No choice! Take a hard left! We gotta go fly onto her turf!" called Amber and she sharply turned towards a distant tower. Shaking as he looked over the edge of his ride, Stork cried, "The Condor! My beloved! There she is!"

Ignoring him slightly, she gave a small grin as she thought of a quick plan. She was going to do a completely recklessly impulsive thing that only had a 10 chance of working and surviving. The cause of this, was her hanging out too long with her best friend, Shiloh, and all their reckless decisions. "Okay Guys! Follow me! Get onto the Condor and Stork! Take us outta here!" she ordered and pulled into a steep dive that the others reluctantly followed her.

Slamming onto the tarmac launching pad of the legendary carrier ship, the green merb quickly rushed to the controls. Turning on the engines, he quickly took off, causing the rest of the people on board to fall down. Turning the ship to its side, a few of the enemies slammed into it before sliding off the glass and had to deploy their parachutes. Jumping onto the seats of the ship's blasters, Finn and Junko began to fire at enemies that came their way. Sharply turning, sending everyone flying into a wall, Stork decided, "We're doomed."

"We're not…yet…but we gotta put the pedal to the metal and take us outta here Stork!" insisted Amber.

Finn and Junko were blasting half of the army out of the sky, until two black energy bolts hit the two blasters on the Condor. Stork gasped as he saw his beloved ship get hurt and turned to face the party that dared tamper with a merb and their ship. Quickly, the other members of the party except for Junko dashed off and prepared to fight back the commanders that were after them. It was time for a little payback…

* * *

Soaring towards Narcissa, Finn took out his energy cross bow from behind his back. The other archer gave a small laugh as she took out her own energy cross bow. Carefully taking aim, Finn fired a thunderbolt crystal at her and she shot a black thunder crystal back. Colliding halfway, both snipers paused for seconds at the shock. Looking up, Narcissa only had seconds to move out of the way as she saw Amber coming and flew away. Once Narcissa flew away, the rest of them stopped, they weren't sure at what they were supposed to fire at as a shadow soared over them. The Condor swiftly flew past them and blue blasts were flying from the newly repaired blasters as Junko dropped several turkey burps. A shot hit Thesus and he leapt off as his ride began to barrel down, causing him to deploy his parachute. "Yes!" Junko cheered and someone had flew in next to him.

Narcissa gave a small laugh as she expertly kicked Junko down and casually walked towards Stork. Pulling one of the levers on the controls, a pipe flew up and caught Narcissa at the stomach, pinning her against the ceiling. "Get off of my ship!!!" shrieked Stork and Narcissa was flung into the sky, causing her to deploy her parachute as well.

Andrea took out an energy staff and Celina came up beside her. "Listen Kid. Master Cyclonis and the Storm Hawks brat are gonna play Chicken. Whatever you do, don't blink first." instructed Andrea and Celina held her excitement in.

Andrea was one of the highest ranking commanders and received a lot of respect. Whatever she did, she had to follow Andrea's orders. Soaring towards their opponents, Piper and Master Cyclonis pulled up and Celina yelled as she got shot down from a well aimed shot from Finn. Reacting quickly, Andrea quickly flung Celina into her seat and placed a crystal in its slot. "Cover me." The elder commander ordered and leapt off her skimmer.

Almost instantly, Celina was controlling the skimmer. If there was one thing she had to get credit for, it was she was one of the best pilots in their team. In a second, a pair of nunchuks whipped past her and she narrowly avoided them as they hit Rami instead. Looking behind, she saw that their carrier ship's engine had been shot and was beginning to crash to the ground, with Dominic floating down in his parachute. Looking around, she saw that she and Andrea were the only few left. Looking down, she saw Andrea blasted a hole in Starling's ride. As shots from other weapons were aimed at the elder commander, who was a far distance below them. Pulling down, she dived at an intense speed and at last minute, Andrea leapt on, narrowly avoiding all the attacks. "Not bad Kid." replied Andrea and she kicked one of her own army's pilots off their ride and Celina leapt on.

Now, she was easily more proud of herself. She actually received a compliment from someone in a higher rank than her. True it wasn't the Dark Phoenix, Andromeda, or Master Serenity herself, but Andrea was close enough. Turning their rides into bike modes, they began to weave through the trees, cloaking themselves from any further hits. "Andrea. What are we gonna do?" Celina questioned as skimmers flew over them, looking for the pair.

"Hold back Kid. We're gonna watch for the others." answered Andrea and her pale blue eyes focused on the skimmers returning to the Condor.

The Condor quickly raced away, leaving Andrea clenching her teeth. They'd won this round, but this was far from over. They hadn't seen anything yet. They were just warming up.

* * *

Oh man! That was awesome! Well, for me anyway.

Gimme those reviews!


	12. Chapter 12

W00t! I updated!

Okay, I don't own Storm Hawks. Would be cool though huh?

Enjoy the chapter

And gimme those reviews! Lotz of them!

* * *

Fighting her way through the chaos around her, Shiloh kicked a member of Master Serenity's army out of her way and punched another one, knocking him out. She was close to getting some people who could put up an extremely tough fight and give her a hand with this fighting. A few more steps and she would be in the infirmary and she kicked a member of the enemies in the family jewels, causing him to fall to the ground in pain. Bursting through the swinging doors, she saw that Aerrow and the Dark Ace were already fighting their hearts out. "Dark Ace! Aerrow! This place is gonna be comin' down!" she called and Aerrow and Dark Ace kicked down one more solider before following her. Leaping onto three of the closest skimmers, they took to the sky as one of the walls fell where they were seconds ago. Looking behind them, Shiloh let out a deep breath to see that none of Master Serenity's army, commanders, or the Dark Phoenix had decided not to follow them. "Well, that was easy." Shiloh commented. Black energy blasts came flying from behind them. "Okay, we can scratch that."

Quickly, Aerrow looked behind him to see that Radarr had snuck onto his ride instead of following the orders that were given to them. "Good to have you here Buddy." Aerrow remarked and Radarr chirruped in agreement.

The three of them turned around and began to soar towards to the soldiers that were following them. Dark Ace leapt onto the top of his ride and took out his energy blade. Leaping onto an opponent's ride, he sliced a wing off before leap onto another one and using the same attack on them, causing several pilots to deploy their parachutes before jumping back onto his own ride. Quickly jumping onto the wing of his skimmer, Aerrow took out one of his blue energy blades as Radarr took his place in the skimmer. Watching a stream of pilots flying at them, Aerrow shouted, "Radarr! Now!"

Giving a salute, Radarr spun the skimmer, causing them to fly forward in a circle, with Aerrow slicing off wings of several of the wings of the skimmers. Stopping, Aerrow grinned as he saw several parachutes be deployed and swears thrown at him from the pilots floating down. Andrea had apparently decided it was the best time to fly out of the shelter of the trees and soared towards Shiloh. Taking out her energy staff, she began to get surrounded by black energy and spun her staff until it became a blur. Pointing it at Shiloh, Shiloh clenched her teeth and took out her energy blade. Spinning in around her head at an intense speed, she became surrounded by a blue energy. Slashing it through the air, it flew towards Andrea and collided with the other attack, balancing them out. Surprised at the result of their attacks, both of them clicked a button on their skimmer and shields popped off of the wing into their hand. Aerrow saw that Andrea's shield had a symbol similar to Cyclonia on it and Shiloh had a shield with…the Storm hawks symbol? Adrenaline fueling them, they flew at each other and the echo of metal hitting metal as they blocked each other's attacks with their shields. Turning around to face each other, they aimed their energy weapons at the others' engine as they sped towards each other with sheer determination on their faces. Hitting their targets, Celina quickly zoomed out of the trees and quickly caught Andrea by the hand and pulled her onto the ride. Quickly, Aerrow sped towards Shiloh and caught her, allowing Radarr to help pull her onto the skimmer. "Thanks." She quickly thanks and the three of them saw an enemy pilot attempting to sneak up behind them.

Radarr turned around, growled, reached into his co-pilot side care, and threw a chicken at the pilot. Flapping in his face, the pilot fell of the sky ride and deployed his parachute, feathers still floating around his face. Shiloh leapt onto the ride and Radarr gave a salute to the hen who saluted back as she floated down on her own parachute. Clenching her teeth, Andrea kicked a pilot off of their sky ride and leapt on. Signaling something to Celina, Celina nodded and took out her own energy staff and fired a blast at them. They all avoided it and Radarr threw a wrench that got caught in the engine and Celina saw the gauges on her skimmer start to go haywire. Quickly, she dived off as it exploded and glared at Radarr as she deployed her parachute. "Nice move Buddy." Aerrow complimented as he gave Radarr a high five and Radarr gave a huge smile. Quickly, Aerrow whipped his skimmer around and raced after Andrea as he narrowed his green eyes. In a few seconds, Andrea would be sailing down into the Wastelands faster than Ravess could play her violin. Nodding to Radarr, Aerrow leapt off his skimmer as Radarr took his place steering, deployed his hang glider, and landed on top of her skimmer's wing. Expertly, he slashed a wing off of her skimmer and quickly dived back onto his ride. Quickly, Andrea leapt off and abandoned her skimmer and threw out a range of swears as she floated down into the Wastelands. "Whew. I think we're in the clear now. We better ride like the wind and get out of here!" Shiloh decided until she heard a high pitched cry. "Oh, that is so not good!"

"You losers forgot about us huh?" called Andromeda and they looked behind them to see her and the Dark Phoenix catching up to them with the Shadow Phoenix following them loyally.

"Attack!" Dark Phoenix called they all sped towards each other.

* * *

Wow! Epic start!

And that poor guy...ouch...the one in the HQ.

Gimme those reviews!


	13. Chapter 13

Wow. Another update!

Cake would be good now.

I no own Storm Hawks

Enjoy and damn it! Don't forget to review!

* * *

Master Serenity waited impatiently in a throne in her lab, staring at the monitors, only seeing her own reflection. Serenity was free from her bubble, but she was as limp as a rag doll, completely motionless, although they could see she was still breathing. Master Serenity felt her temper rising and to calm down, rethought her plan. The plan, the one she had created, the one she took almost a quarter of her life, this stage, the most difficult stage, was nearly complete. In fact, only seconds away. "Serenity. How would you like to see Father again?" asked Master Serenity.

Serenity barely got the strength to raise her head before nodding eagerly.

Giving a quiet laugh, her red eyes turned pure black as she muttered an archaic incantation, causing a mirror to form in the air, surrounded by black shadows. Blurred colors began to sharpen and shapes began to form, eventually showing the Dark Ace, Shiloh, Radarr, and Aerrow about to face off against Andromeda, the Dark Phoenix, and the Shadow Phoenix. "Father…" Serenity quietly whispered.

Master Serenity gave another small laugh before smiling and her voice echoed, "Dark Phoenix. Use the Death Stone I gave you. Use it on the Dark Ace."

At the same moment, Dark Phoenix took out a blood red crystal that had a dark red substance surrounding it. It glowed and she gave a smile as she pointed it at Dark Ace. A red beam shot from it and hit the Dark Ace, causing a scarlet light to surround him. Then, next thing they saw, Dark Ace was falling into the Wastelands, with closed eyes and motionless and no signs he was breathing. In fact, they couldn't see him make any attempt to save himself as he continued to soar deeper into the Wastelands. "No!" Serenity screamed and her red eyes turned pure black like Master Serenity's were.

A telekinetic blast emitted from Serenity that flung Master Serenity into a wall. Getting up, Master Serenity laughed with an evil smile. "Yes! Release that anger!" she encouraged as she saw Serenity.

Another blast was emitted and Serenity had released herself from the wall, smiling like Master Serenity was. She gave a smug smile and asked, "How was that?"

"So, Serenity. Are you ready to begin?" Master Serenity asked.

"Begin what?" questioned Serenity

Master Serenity answered, "Your true training."

"Yes…I am ready. I am ready…Master…" replied Serenity, crossing her arm against her chest and bowing to her.

Master Serenity gave an evil grin and laugh as she saw Serenity showing her loyalty to her. This stage was now officially completed.

* * *

Oh no! I killed Dark Ace!

Review please!


	14. Chapter 14

I have no comments currently

I don't own storm Hawks

Read and review! Enjoyz!

* * *

Facing off against their opponents, Andromeda and Aerrow flew towards each other, Aerrow leaping onto her ride. Whipping out their twin energy blades, Andromeda quickly slashed him, only to miss. Aerrow kicked her back and she quickly leapt back up. The energy weapons collided and Aerrow quickly moved out of the way, causing Andromeda to hit her own engine. Shielding her eyes from the flying sparks, Aerrow jumped off, landing onto his own ride. Summoning all of her strength, Andromeda leapt off of her crashing skimmer and onto Aerrow's sky ride. As fast as she could with as much strength possible, she rammed Aerrow off of the skimmer, causing them to both fall to the ground, viciously attacking while they soared down. Aerrow landed expertly on the ground while Andromeda landed with a catlike essence. "You're finished." Andromeda hissed as she launched herself at Aerrow, beginning another viscous duel.

Aerrow moved at an incredible speed and kicked her energy blades out of her hands while seconds later, she did the same to his own energy blades. Punching her in the stomach, she fell to the ground and floor kicked him down. Getting up, she began to run to the energy weapons, only to have Aerrow grab her ankle and crash to the ground. As Aerrow ran to the weapons, she grabbed his ankle, causing him to grunt as he collided with the ground. Roundhouse kicking Aerrow, Andromeda gave a small cry as she fell back to the ground. Wrestling with each other, Andromeda threw two punches to Aerrow's head until she got flipped over and punched in the cheek. Kicking Aerrow off her, the Sky Knight wiped a bloody nose as Andromeda wiped off some blood from a deep scratch on her cheek. Kicking Aerrow into a thick tree, she grunted as she flew back from a kick Aerrow delivered. Before Aerrow knew it, Andromeda was punching him in the head, causing bruises to appear. Shoving her back, she fell onto her back, causing her to cough on some dust. Struggling against him, Andromeda gave a cry as she managed to overpower him, knocking him back. Both of them threw their weight against the others and they began to attempt to shove the other to the ground, Andromeda's lighter weight being a disadvantage. Giving up, she fell back onto the ground and they rushed to get their energy blades. Sparring against each other, Andromeda coughed as she fell to the ground, Aerrow holding on of his energy blades near her throat. "Get out of here." Aerrow ordered.

Looking behind her, she saw a pilot from her side and leapt onto it. Flinging him off the skimmer, she sneered, "You got lucky this time Sky Knight."

Zooming away, Radarr landed Aerrow's skimmer next to him and they smiled at each other. Getting on his skimmer, he saw that Shiloh was eluding the Shadow Phoenix, with no sign of needing his help this time. Squinting, he saw her give him a nod as she dove through a tunnel, coming out with no phoenix behind her.

Dark Phoenix and Dark Ace soared to each other, taking out their energy blades. Clashing them against each other, they both stood up on their rides as they attempted to overpower the other. One of their energy blades was about to crack and Dark Phoenix quickly dove down onto a terra below them as the Dark Ace dived after her. Turning her sky ride into bike mode, she weaved through trees, looking for the Dark Ace. Suddenly, something rammed into her sky ride, causing it to swerve slightly. Regaining its balance, it swerved again as something collided into her. Glancing beside her, she saw the Dark Ace was riding beside her, trying to knock her off. Colliding against each other, both of them gave cries of pain as they tumbled onto the ground, their sky rides bouncing over them, nearly crushing them as a sharp rock made contact with Dark Phoenix's stomach. Rubbing her hand against her stomach, Dark Phoenix saw warm red blood coat her hand. Getting up, she kicked Dark Ace back, causing him to stumble back. The Dark Phoenix screamed in pain as Dark Ace kicked her in the stomach. Knocking him down, she threw punches at his head, causing bruises to appear before he wrestled her off and knocked her down. Throwing punches as well, she rolled away and wiped a cut lip as he wiped a deep cut above his right eyebrow. Kicking each other, Dark Phoenix grunted as she collapsed onto the ground, dust getting into her wound and making it sting. She gave a gasp as Dark Ace picked her up by her throat, slowly tightening his grip, causing the intimidation her gray eyes had to disappear and be filled with fear. "What is Master Serenity's plan?" he demanded. He tightened his grip some more. "What is it?!"

Choking, Dark Phoenix gasped, "I…don't know…she kept it…to herself…"

"What is she planning to make Serenity her apprentice for?!"

"I don't know…she never…said…She never told…me…she never told…anyone…" she choked and fell to the ground as Dark Ace released his grip on her.

Kicking her on the side, she writhed in pain and Dark Ace instructed, "Tell her that she's finished…"

Kicking Dark Phoenix again in her wounded stomach, she winced from the pain as he got onto his sky ride. Turning over onto her hands and knees, she coughed up a large amount of blood before standing, almost falling from weakness. Taking off into the sky, Dark Ace looked to see her limp onto her sky ride, Andromeda returning to help her fly back. Flying alongside Aerrow and Dark Ace, Shiloh informed, "I took care of the Shadow Phoenix. It's trapped in that tunnel. It's a place that the boys made that if something got trapped in there, it could never get out. Sort of a trapped forever idea." She sped up. "Come on. The rest of them would be at the base already."

* * *

Whew. Dark Ace isn't killed! He nearly killed Dark Phoenix though.

Reviewz!


	15. Chapter 15

No comments still

You know I don't own Storm Hawks

Read, enjoy, and review!

* * *

Landing the Condor on a frozen Terra, the group shivering clambered out of the warmth of the ship into the barren winds and ice. Seconds later, the group turned around to see Aerrow, Dark Ace, and Shiloh land and get off their rides, Radarr frozen to Aerrow's shoulders. With his teeth chattering, Finn cried through clenched teeth, "You have an ice base?"

"Yep. It's our last resort base." Shiloh answered, huddling together

Giving her questioning look, Aerrow wondered, "Where'd you get the time? You've been-"

"We had our munitions and construction guys make this while we were doing other stuff."

"So, they didn't mind you blowing stuff up?"

"Who?"

"The people and things that live here?" Aerrow told her, like she was a ten year old girl.

"None do. They all got wiped out or left. There's nothing or nobody here." Shiloh replied thoughtfully. "They heard Master Serenity was coming here next. They were afraid of getting killed. They got away before she showed up."

Piper rubbed her arms and cried, "That's horrible!"

Finn's teeth continued to chatter as he whined, "It's so cold!"

"We don't have a choice." Amber responded, her cheeks turning bright red from frost bite.

"Why couldn't be somewhere like Tropica?" Finn pointed out

"Do you wanna live? Cause this is the only place she doesn't have her commanders come. She has Tropica completely under her control." Shiloh hissed.

Amber commented, "That's the unfortunate truth Finn. Trust me. I'd take Tropica over this any day." She began to swear as she began to pat her hand against the ice. "C'mon, it's gotta be here somewhere."

Her hand hit something that turned a bright green color and a door opened, a strong iced wind howled at them, causing them to disappear into the door that sealed up instantly. Walking through the halls, a few different members of the Resistance handed them sets of thick jackets, gloves, and boots, causing them to leap into them to get warm. Noticing Shiloh's quiet mood, Amber walked up to her and whispered, "Shiloh. What is it?"

Shiloh looked up at her with tearful green eyes and sincerely answered, "We lost a lot of good fighters out there today. That's the tough part about this. You lose so many. And they were your friends, people you've always been with. They're your family." She shook her head. "I can't let it get to me. I have to be strong for everyone. We have to win this."

Poking Shiloh in the shoulder, Aerrow asked, "Hey, Shiloh. I was wondering where you got that shield. The one with the Storm Hawks symbol."

Shiloh bit her lip and looked at Amber with worried eyes. Amber shook her head at Shiloh who riddled, "Aerrow. I can't tell any of this. It'll all come with time. I can't tell you now. You'll learn soon."

Piper intervened, "Hey, Amber. Where are we? Which Terra?"

"Oh. Terra Ice. It's on the other side of Atmos. As far as way as you can get from Master Serenity's scouts. They don't come this far. They refuse to." explained Amber.

"Alright, so what's the plan?" questioned Finn

Amber repeated with extreme sarcasm, "Yeah Shiloh. What's our next brilliant plan?"

Taking out a thick board that was a map of Atmos and a long handled moving stick, Shiloh placed several different modeled characters. "She's good...but we're better. We're gonna go all frontal assault. We're gonna bring out the big guns. That'll make her take out hers. Then, a group of us can infuriate her chamber. She won't be able to handle all that at once. Not without the Shadow Phoenix." Shiloh started, moving the different characters everywhere across the board. She turned to Aerrow. "And we're gonna need your help for this."

Aerrow wondered, "How?"

Investigating the different characters, Amber pointed to one and asked, "Hey, wait. Am I that one?" Her rose lips turned into an annoyed frown. "Cause that looks nothing like me."

Shiloh ranted, "Course not."

"Where am I?"

"Not on here."

Amber shouted, "Why?!"

"I didn't have time to sculpt everything!" Shiloh answered, moving the characters around with the stick.

Muttering under her breath as Shiloh continued to rant about the plan and moving the characters, Amber stalked away. Dark Ace followed her and grabbed Amber by her shoulder, causing her to jump and flip him over her. "Oh, sorry." She apologized when she saw it was Dark Ace and gave him a hand up. "Can I help you?"

"Hey, do you know anything about what happened to Serenity, how she became this way?" he asked.

"Sorta. Master Serenity probably told you though. Mainly, it was because she became hungry for power. She was loyal to Cyclonia. She changed a lot."

"How do you know?"

"I used to be one of her friends. I was in Cyclonia. I worked as a Talon for a few years, and she began to change. She taught me most of this, you know, the fighting and piloting skills, just the basics, you know, help me get by. She just kinda changed."

"How?"

"Well, I lost my parents when I was really little, like 6. So, I was working odd jobs in Cyclonia until I turned 14. Then, I was trained as a Talon. I met her around then. So, we had a few things in common. Except she had a parent that cared about her. She always talked about growing up without someone like a mom. After 2 years, when she turned 18, that's when it started. She then told me, that it didn't bother her anymore. She just changed, like she wasn't the Serenity I knew anymore. She stopped coming to see me. When I saw her training others, I heard their plan, about what they were going to do. So, I tried to warn you, but you thought I was causing trouble. I managed to escape, barely during the attacks."

"That's all?"

"Yeah. She was happy that she was able to talk to me. And she talked about you a lot."

"About what?"

"Well, she was upset. You were getting really protective of her, not letting her fly solo on any mission. You had to watch everything she did. She and Ravess flew off for a few days, and you always swung by there. At least three times a day. She felt like you didn't trust her."

Dark Ace started, "I-"

"In the end, she understood. Like she heard about how much you cared about her mom, and wanted nothing to happen to you, she would start telling you, that she could handle it. You were really worried what would happen to her if you weren't around." Amber cut off and began to walk away. "I gotta go check on some stuff, before we attack."

Staring at her until she entered a room, Dark Ace looked at his feet and ran a hand through his black hair. He had to rethink about how he was raising Serenity, changing so she wouldn't turn into Dark Serenity or into this.

* * *

Aww, Amber was a Cyclonian!

Review!


	16. Chapter 16

Uh, now I'm sleepy

I don't own Storm Hawks

Review and Enjoy!

* * *

Getting onto their sky rides, or loading into their carrier ships, Shiloh started, "Everyone. We got this far. We aren't gonna let her beat us. It's gonna end today."

Revving the engines of the skimmers and carrier ships, all of the members of the Resistance took off of Terra Ice and began to soar to Master Serenity's tower. Pulling down from the front of the pack next to Aerrow, Amber asked, "Are you ready?"

Aerrow replied, "Yeah…I guess. I just need to know something though, before this."

"What?"

"Do you promise to give me the truth?"

"Okay. I promise."

"Why does Shiloh have a Storm Hawks shield? Why is there the symbol on her shield?" he repeated.

Taking a deep breath and biting her lip, she sincerely answered, "Aerrow. This is the honest truth. Shiloh has that shield because…because she's your daughter…"

Seconds later, they all stopped as they faced all of Master Serenity's army. The commanders facing their equals before they all screamed, "CHARGE!!"

Zooming towards each other, there was echoing clashes of metal and screams as opponents weaved through each other. As the carrier ships began to fire energy blasts and a stream of pilots flying at Aerrow, Amber zipped past, tossed him a pair of bright blue crystals, and shouted, "Aerrow! Put these in your energy blades! Then, full on Lightning Claw!"

Following the instruction, there were cries of surprise as all of the pilots in front of him were knocked out of the sky and floating down into the Wastelands. Seeing Amber fighting Narcissa and Celina, knocking them out of the air before going to fight Andrea, Shiloh flew up to him and informed, "Sky Move Enhancer Crystals! One of the best things we made yet!"

Opening his mouth, he saw that she had already flown away and began to fight Andromeda. Suddenly, more and even more powerful weapons, came from Master Serenity's tower, no doubt creations of her own. Avoiding an attack from Andromeda, Shiloh ordered, "And it's time to heat this up! Fire Dragon Crystals! Now!"

As several bright red crystals were shot into the sky and dissolving into red specks, they exploded, causing several scarlet dragons to appear. They all had the same color of scales with dark red wings beating the air as they slashed at the enemy skimmers with the brass spikes on their long red tails, shattering the rides like glass. As a carrier ship advanced on them, they blew red hot fire at it, causing it to fall out of the sky. Dropping out of her battle with Andromeda, Shiloh called, "Amber! Switch!"

Expertly, Amber dived down to Shiloh, spinning her skimmer, causing several pilots to hit each other as they attempted to attack each other. Pounding their fists together, Shiloh soared up into the sky. Jumping off her ride and landing onto Andromeda's skimmer, the two began an epic duel. Punching Amber in the face, Amber staggered back as she wiped her bleeding lip. Roundhouse kicking Andromeda, the commander's ice cold eyes narrowed as she felt blood running down her cheek from a cut on her face.

Watching the battle through the monitors in the inner chamber of her tower, Master Serenity remarked, "Hmm. Bring out my Ice Dragon Crystals. It's about time that this Resistance chilled."

Whipping around and looking at her apprentice, Serenity looked up. Her normal Cyclonian armor was replaced with a silver arm band while she wore a tight black fabric. "Yes Master?" Serenity asked, crossing an arm over her chest and bowing to Master Serenity.

"Serenity. You have finished trying. Your powers are fully enhanced and honed to your advantage. You are no longer Serenity. You are now, Dark Poison." Master Serenity informed. "Stay here. We'll be having some company soon."

"Yes Master." Serenity replied.

Several white glassy crystals dropped from a carrier ship and mutated into dragons, similar to their opponents, except a blizzard white. Snapping at their opponents, they began to fight each other epically in the air. Andromeda's ride was sliced in half as the tail from the Ice Dragon hit them while fighting a Fire Dragon. Both of them fell out of the sky and began to fly down into the Wastelands until a pilot caught Andromeda and she threw him off the ride. There was a jerk as somebody grabbed her hand and Amber looked up to see the Dark Ace throw her behind him. Kicking Andrea off her ride, Shiloh called, "Hey! Skimmer!"

Leaping off of Dark Ace's switchblade, Amber quickly scooped Rami off her ride with her skimmer wing before spinning, causing the commander to fall off and float into the Wastelands. Looking around, Amber shouted, "Shiloh! Get everyone inside! We can handle it out here!"

As the Dark Phoenix began to challenge Amber, Shiloh ordered, "No. Amber. Get them inside. Leave her to me."

Beginning her fight with the Dark Phoenix, Amber took her team that consisted of the Storm Hawks, Starling, Master Cyclonis, and Dark Ace, who followed while Stork stayed behind to help the rest of the Resistance.

* * *

Scowling through her monitors as she saw all of her commanders, except for the Dark Phoenix, defeated, she clenched her teeth as Amber and her team burst into the chamber. Dark Ace charged at Master Serenity while the rest challenged Dark Poison. Dodging all of the attacks with elegance, Dark Poison's eyes turned pure black and she held her hand in front of her, causing everyone but Aerrow and Amber to slam into the wall. She took out her energy blade and began to launch her attacks while avoiding theirs. Circling each other, Dark Ace and Master Serenity charged at each other and clashed their energy blades against the others, causing red and black energy to radiate off their faces. Blocking another attack and launching one, Dark Ace yelled, "Serenity! I'm sorry for the way I was! The way I treated you! I never meant for this to happen! Please! End it now!"

Giving a small laugh, she hysterically ranted, "That's what you thought this was about?! Why I went through all this trouble?! What did you think this was about?! You cost me a chance to have a family! You abandoned Mother! When she needed you! I still remember hearing her cry herself to sleep she was so heartbroken! And you never even said you were sorry!"

During her moment of temporary insanity, Dark Ace snatched her by her neck and Master Serenity's face of insanity disappeared as Dark Ace drove his energy blade into her chest. "I'm sorry. You left me no choice." Dark Ace sadly told her as he pulled his energy blade out of her.

Master Serenity collapsed onto the ground, lying on her stomach as her red eyes glazed over and a trickle of blood began to drip from her mouth. There were flashes of lightning and the tower began to buckle, and causing everyone to fall into a deep craves, screaming.

* * *

Dark Ace killed Serenity. Well, Master Serenity anyway

Review!


	17. Chapter 17

Oh, this is the final chapter.

I don't own the Storm Hawks.

Review and enjoy!

* * *

Landing on the Condor, where they were before, the Storm Hawks stood up and felt their faces. Giving a deep sigh, Piper commented, "We're back. We're back to normal."

Looking out one of the windows, Starling gave them a two fingered salute from on top of her slip wing before soaring away. Lazily, the Condor began to soar through Atmos, waiting for another adventure. In the Cyclonian training facility, Dark Ace lifted himself up and touched his face. They were back, to the time that was their present, the same as he was then. Fluttering her eyes open and rubbing them, Serenity groaned and Dark Ace helped his daughter onto her feet, supporting her as she limped to a chair. "Father. What happened?" she drowsily asked. "I don't remember anything."

"Serenity…it's alright. Nothing happened. The future…it's going to be different." He riddled.

The future was going to be different.

* * *

That is freakishly short. Well, review anyway.

Hoped you enjoyed the story!


End file.
